Richardson U.S. Pat. No. 2,032,150 discloses means for lifting sheet material from a stack or pile by a top sheet having an adhesive thereon. When the top sheet is swung upwardly, the underlying sheet adheres to the top sheet and is picked up thereby.
Clough U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,316 shows the idea of providing an electrostatic charge to a strip of material for removing a second strip by electrostatic attraction.
Underdahl U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,114 shows a device for picking up discs using electrostatic means in which an applicator 10 is placed down on a stack to remove a member from the stack.
Weiss U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,971 discloses a-year-at-a-glance memo calendar with a top member, which when lifted, exposes calendars underneath automatically due to the accordion affect. Kim U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,191 shows a calendar display plastic holder of transparent vinyl material in which a calendar is inserted. Since the corners of the calendar are locked in pockets, the vinyl cover cannot lift the pages of the calendar.